lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 9
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 9 was the 9th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 9th overall ranking was announced on December 4, 2009. The Dark Brotherhood tandem of Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio were the tag team who claimed the 9th spot with 45 points. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: Crazy Ash Killa & Eric Scorpio :• Combined Weight: 690 Pounds (425 Pounds and 265 Pounds) :• Achievements: LPW United States Tag Team Championships :• Record: 2 Wins, 4 Losses, 0 Draws :• Finishing Maneuver: Death's Kiss - Ash holds opponent in tombstone, then off the top turnbuckle, Scorpio DDTs him off the top rope with Ash driving skull into the mat :• Tag Team Debut: Schizophrenia LIVE from Cleveland, December 21, 2006 (Defeated by The Witnesses) :• Last Match: LPW Homecoming 2, October 15, 2008 (Defeated by the Madcore Wrestling Alliance) :• Score: 171.5 Points (11 and a Half First Place Votes) The Word on the Street is: Even before we'd seen the faces of the Dark Brotherhood, their gruesome trash talk put them on the map as a threat. They were signed to the PWA as a Tag Team, and instantly set out to target the Witnesses, who were forging a legendary title reign. In a stunning move, both Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa were given the honor of debuting in a US Tag Team Championship match against the Witnesses. Unfortunately, the veteran skill saw the Witnesses prevail. While they failed in their opportunity to get a rematch, the pair continued to loom as a threat, even going as far as taking their careers to singles action, closely supporting their brother through his endeavors. Both CAK and Scorpio would continue fueding with White Falcon of the Witnesses, with both challenging for his “Cleansed” Championship. Eric would also be one of 5 men entered in the original “Death Cube” structure at the End Game PPV, with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line. CAK stood by his brother as his man on the outside, but unfortunately, the Championship would not change hands that night. The Brotherhood then returned to their tag team roots, gunning for the team of the Wild Card Warriors, who had taken the US Tag Titles from Al and T.J. Rage the night after End Game. After being granted the number one contender's place, they made good on their wish to become champions, defeating the Warriors in a 2 out of 3 falls match. This also gave them the opportunity to go to Altered Reality Four, where their biggest test would be. With both the US and World Tag Titles on the line in a unification match at Altered Reality Four, the Dark Brotherhood was hungry to add even more success to their names. Just like in their debut, they would face a team forging a legendary championship reign in the Madcore Wrestling Alliance. While they brutalized the MWA like no one else had, it seemed as if the Ladder Match stiplations got the better of them, as they walked away empty handed. They would challenge again for the Undisputed Tag Team Championships at Homecoming 2 in their signature match type, the Escape from Hell match, but on the night, it wouldn't be so, as the MWA managed to eek out another victory. The heavy losses took a toll on the brotherhood, as the duo combusted before the fans. For their dominance, both as a Tag Team and a pair of singles competitors, the Dark Brotherhood takes 9th place on the All time Tag Team APEX. Since then, Eric Scorpio has indeed passed away,, thanks to the brutality Crazy Ash Killa used at the Honor Roll event early in 2009. CAK, or Ash Strife as he prefers to be known, went on to win the Transatlantic Championship, and currently still holds the title. Congratulations to the Brotherhood. See also *Dark Brotherhood **Ash Strife **Eric Scorpio *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams